


Baldroy and Mey-Rin: Loneliness

by TastingLatte



Series: Feelings: A Series of One-Shots [18]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Gen, Loneliness, UST, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastingLatte/pseuds/TastingLatte
Summary: Working side by side doesn't mean inclusion. Sometimes it means the loneliness is even more felt, especially when there is an unsaid attraction, or at least distraction. Loneliness isn't always crying, sometimes it's just wishing for something different, and finally working up the courage to break out of your own mind.Part of "Feelings: A Series of One-Shots" series.





	Baldroy and Mey-Rin: Loneliness

LONELINESS

The way her straps glided down her arms made Bard pause. He looked away and then shifted his eyes back. The sweeping motion of her arm, replacing it on her shoulder made him turn physically away. It was indecent to watch, to look, to long. He placed his hands on his hips and chewed his cigarette. He thought of other things. War. Blood. Her hands on his. He shook his head.

"No… no… no."

But something in his mind - he knew what it was - pulled him to look over his shoulder again. Her green dress and the way her red hair now lay softly around her face. She laughed again and Finny was fumbling with the basket. She reached over and opened it, pulling out the frog that had hopped in. Bard watched. He watched closely and memorized the carefree laugh. It zipped to his core and he sighed with resignation. A lovely woman would never be found with him. He would be lonely and with her, at the same time. Torture. He walked on to the woods and found a sturdy tree and slumped against it.

Bard took his cigarette out of his mouth and fiddled with it. How long had he been fascinated by the Maid? A while he was aware. Longer he was sure. They had a shared love for guns, for thinking about defense, for moving in this new world that they had settled into without question. But he was lonely next to her. And sometimes he would catch her looking at him, and wonder if she was as lonely as he. She and Finny were close - hell, he was close to Finny as well. But the two of them… Maid and Cook…. Bard sighed and threw the used and unneeded smoke away.

"Care for some company, or is this a private party?"

He stumbled up as he got up. "Mey… Mey-Rin!"

"Bard," she said, smiling. "Are you okay? You just looked a bit… upset. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"You saw that?"

Mey-Rin laughed and pointed to her glasses in her hair. "I'm only blind when I have these on. I'm enjoying some much needed relaxation and company among friends. I don't need them right now."

He studied her and gestured to the sit next to him. "You look relaxed," he said finally. "Ah… well…"

Mey-Rin reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "It's only me."

He blinked at her and sighed, he frowned and looked away. It was only her, and he had no idea what that meant. He knew how he wanted it to go - he would ask her to a nice dinner, would walk down the street with the enchanting red-head, he would hold her as they danced, and… he blushed even in his daydreams. They would slate the other's loneliness. He looked at her and her brown eyes didn't stray from his face.

"You are thinking very hard," she said at last. "I suppose so do I."

"Habit," he chocked out. "It's a habit…" he tried again.

"Don't lock yourself away," she said, leaning into him. "Please? Come and join us. You look lonely sitting here alone."

"I'm not alone now."

"I'm not always by your side."

"Unfortunately." He blushed and blew a hot breath out, catching how her eyes widened and Mey-Rin turned away as well. "Sorry."

"For?"

He turned a little and fumbled with his shirt hem. "I should go."

Her delicate hand brushed up against his as he stood. "Please… stay. With me?"

His heart sped up. He nodded and sat back down.

She didn't move her hand and he looked at it, how it was steady and sure, and he curled his fingers around her fingers, slowly, hoping it wasn't a dream of her hand next to his, in his. He looked over at her and she was staring ahead. He studied her features and how they seemed to fit her so perfectly. The strong lips and the pert nose, the way her eyes seemed to be wide and expressive, seeing everything. Except when she had her glasses on. He reached over and plucked the things from her hair and brought it to his face, holding them up to the sky and looking through them.

"You don't need these, and you wear them."

"No I don't need them, but I will gladly wear them." She leaned over and looked at him for a moment and took them from him. "They make me remember where I was." She sighed and placed them back into her hair. "They… are both a comfort and a burden."

Bard sighed and leaned against the tree; this was not what he wanted to talk about while she was near him. "It's a very nice day…" he began and looked at her for a moment.

"Mmmm," she said, her head drifting to lean on his shoulder. He watched in amazement as her head met his shoulder and then was a gentle weight. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I like the way it's so easy to forget we are alone sometimes."

His heart once more was pounding and he opened his eyes. "We don't have to be so lonely."

Her head lifted a bit and he felt her turn her face towards him.

"We don't have to… be alone."

She moved a little and her fingers tightened around his. He looked down forgetting they had held hands.

"We don't have to be lonely apart," he said in a whisper.

"I know," she said in a breath. "But sometimes it's harder to say that one wants to move on from that and be ready to explore what that means."

He moved and looked down at her, surprised to see her looking up. He stared into her brown eyes and found it hard to catch his breath. "Ya… I guess so. But if we don't try… we will always be lonely."

"You can have anyone," she whispered.

He licked his lips and looked into her eyes for a moment longer. "I would feel really quite lonely if I was with someone else. Just here, now, with you, I don't feel lonely at all."

She nodded a little and turned her head and sighed. "Is that your way of finally asking me to dinner?"

Bard stared and found himself trying to form a word.

"Because the answer would be yes."

He turned and wound his arm around her, and pulled her to his side, chasing the loneliness away, even if for a little while.


End file.
